


Wings

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: An angel AU as a Secret Santa gift for Vox!





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



> Vox, thank you so much for all of your hard work to make the No.6 Secret Santa a success! I know just how much thought and care you put into making this event the best it can be for every participant, and you deserve so much thanks for it.

“Nice sunset, isn’t it?”

Nezumi didn’t need to see Shion to know he was standing there beside him on the small balcony. 

“Like a painting come to life,” Shion replied, his form materializing as he stepped forward and leaned his arms on the railing. The smile on his face was exactly as Nezumi had pictured only a moment before.

Nezumi breathed out a laugh. “That’s rich, coming from you.” He could see the corner of Shion’s mouth pull up more. “I’m sure the Sistine is anxiously awaiting your return.” He’d made this sort of joke at least a dozen times before, but Shion never complained. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it.

“Oh, stop,” Shion said, blushing and grinning. “I’m nothing special, really.” 

To Nezumi, that was the understatement of the century. _Everything_ about Shion was special. If anyone else could see him, they’d surely agree.

“Sorry, I forgot that everyone has wings and a fucking _holy aura,”_ Nezumi scoffed.

 Shion glanced over, his smile smaller. “We’ve had this conversation several times already, Nezumi. You know I’m not the only one,” he said.

Nezumi sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

There was no way for Shion to understand just how incredible his existence was when he was the only angel Nezumi could see. No matter how many times Shion told him otherwise, there was a part of Nezumi that believed he really might be the only angel in the universe.

Sometimes Shion made Nezumi feel like he was the only person in the universe. Those moments were completely intoxicating, like a thick wine lazily flowing through his veins. The feeling used to only come when he was about to break, like the night he’d lost everything and Shion first appeared by his side as a little boy to sing him strange melodies until he fell asleep. But now, it would happen almost randomly. He’d be sprawled on the couch with a book only to find himself an hour later staring off without a care in the world. The same feeling came on once while he was listening to music on a train, and he didn’t snap out of his daze until Shion shook his shoulder and reminded him they’d reached his stop.

“I…”

Nezumi blinked and looked over at Shion. That same feeling had been creeping back without him even noticing. “You…?” 

Shion smiled to himself and shook his head, looking out at the sunset again. “It’s nothing,” he murmured. Slowly, he leaned against Nezumi’s shoulder. 

“It _was_ something a moment ago, wasn’t it?”

Shion sighed softly and looked down. “It’s… sort of silly, that’s all.”

“And you can’t risk ruining your reputation by saying something I’d think is _silly,”_ Nezumi scoffed.

Shion at least seemed to find the comment amusing, even if he still hesitated to speak. “I… I was wondering if you’d dance with me. Ever since I saw you dance in the last play you were in, I’ve wanted to dance with you like that. It looked really nice.”

“I was _acting_ like it was nice,” Nezumi replied. “That woman is unbearable to be around.”  
  
“But _I’m_ not unbearable to be around, am I?”

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. “No, I can’t say you are.”

“So it might actually be nice if you danced with me, then?” Shion pressed.

Nezumi eyed Shion for a moment, then turned to head back inside. “Come on, I’m not doing this out here. I already look insane enough just talking to myself,” he said.

Shion followed him inside, keeping his wings tucked in close. Nezumi’s apartment was always a mess, even when Shion tried to pick up after him. “Honestly, if you keep piling things around like this, I’m going to break something...”

“Yeah?” Nezumi laughed. “Maybe that’s why I keep doing it. There’s something hilariously ironic about a guardian angel accidentally knocking things over.”

Shion clasped his hands behind his back and watched Nezumi pick out a song. “I really think you’d be more sympathetic if you had wings, too,” he muttered.

“I believe it’d be empathy in that case, not sympathy,” Nezumi said while he moved the cluttered coffee table to the edge of the room. He approached Shion and took ahold of his hands, moving one to rest on his shoulder. “Come on, you can stand closer.”

“I mean, this is fine‒”

“This isn’t middle school,” Nezumi scoffed and pulled Shion in closer, their chests now touching.

Shion wordlessly looked up at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. “Doing alright?” he asked,

Shion nodded and glanced down. “Um, yes, I’m fine. We’re supposed to move now, right?”

“You looked lost and I didn’t want to start without you,” Nezumi teased, then began to lead Shion in the dance. He hummed with the melody, slowly swaying along with the song.

It wasn’t long before Shion’s weight was pressed against Nezumi and his eyes were closed. “You have a beautiful voice, Nezumi,” he said softly.

“Is that your way of asking me to sing?” Nezumi asked.

A small smile appeared on Shion’s face. “Maybe.”

Nezumi lifted his head slightly and began to sing along. The lyrics were sad, but he didn’t feel an ounce of that sadness right now. He felt Shion’s hand adjust in his own so their palms were firmly pressed together. They’d always fit together so nicely, and now was no exception.

The song eventually came to an end, but Shion didn’t pull away. If anything, he only seemed to move in closer. “Nezumi, do… do you think you’ll ever get married?” he asked quietly.

“I’m not planning on it,” Nezumi replied. “I don’t expect to find anyone who’d understand that my closest friend is an angel that only I can see.”

Shion let out a small sigh and Nezumi could tell he was smiling. He could always tell when Shion was smiling, even without looking.

“You’re glad to hear that, aren’t you?” Nezumi said.

“I… Yes,” Shion responded. “It’d be hard to watch from afar after spending so much time with you. You’ve spoiled me.”

Nezumi was quiet for a long moment, then asked, “Is it really just that?”

Shion’s hand tightened for a second. “...No, it’s not,” he admitted. “I’m… I’m afraid no one else could love you as much as I do. I can’t stand the thought of you not receiving the love you deserve.”

Nezumi smirked. “Are you confessing to me right now?” he teased.

Shion swallowed hard and looked up at him. “Yes, I am. I’m in love with you, Nezumi.”

The smirk vanished from Nezumi’s face.

“It’s strange for an angel to fall in love with the one they’re protecting, I know. But I‒” Shion glanced down and let out a short sigh. “I can’t help it. I’ve always thought you were amazing and beautiful. I’ve been by your side for over fifteen years, and I love you more than ever.”

“That’s…” Nezumi couldn’t find the rest of the words for that sentence. That familiar haziness was clouding his mind again.

Before he could even try saying anything more, Shion put both hands on Nezumi’s cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled back a second later and looked him in the eye. “I love you, Nezumi, and I never want to stop.”

Nezumi slowly blinked at Shion. “I… don’t think I want you to stop, either,” he replied.

“You‒ Really?” Shion asked. He seemed awfully surprised for how confidently he’d spoken before.

“Yes, really,” Nezumi replied. “Even if you make me stupid sometimes. You _are_ doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Shion blushed and looked down with a shy smile. “N-No, not usually…”

Nezumi leaned in closer. “Hey. You were confident a second ago. Maybe I want you to kiss me again.”

Shion didn’t hesitate to comply. He wrapped his arms around Nezumi and kissed him firmly, his warm wings sneaking around the both of their bodies. The feathers tickled the back of Nezumi’s neck slightly and sent a small shiver down his spine.

“I’ve wanted to do that for years,” Shion confessed quietly when their lips parted.

Nezumi touched his forehead to Shion’s and looked him in the eye. “I think I’ve wanted you to do that for years, too,” he softly replied.

Shion sighed happily and held Nezumi in a tight embrace. “I love you, Nezumi. I really, really love you.”

Nezumi couldn’t help but smile as he kissed the side of Shion’s head. “I love you, too, Shion.”

Yes, he loved Shion. He’d loved him since the day they’d met. He’d loved him every time Shion nagged him, and he’d loved him every time Shion wiped away his tears. As long as he had Shion by his side, he had something to live for and someone to love. He loved him with all of his heart, and he knew he’d never stop.

And he _never_ stopped loving him.


End file.
